


Private Matters

by LordryuTJ



Series: Pint-Sized Prompts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This might also count as "Haters To The Left" if you squint, WTF, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: My first story based in the world of Overwatch. Just because there's some sex involved (kinda), I'm expecting this to be one of my top hits somehow.Basically, in the middle of needing help, D.Va walks in on something that just cannot be unseen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> October 11th's Prompt: WTF

"You alright down 'ere?"

"You're... bigger than I imagined..."

"What were yeh expectin', a bloody peanut? Now c'mon, hold still."

"Mmmmnnn..."

A battle-worn D.Va ignored everything heard within Mercy's office, as she hurried through to open the door.

"Ange', come on, we need a heal-!"

And just like that, she stopped as her eyes burned her with a surprising image...

...Roadhog pretty much mounting Mercy from behind, almost _balls-deep_ inside her. All three stare at each other, silently surprised.

"I'm just gonna... yeah..." With that, the gamer girl left them be, closing the door.


End file.
